You Should Have Lied
by InuKag91
Summary: Why did he want to ruin their happy world?  Kinda Inu/Kag.  Not a happy ending.  One shot.


IK91: I don't own Inuyasha.

Please enjoy and review.

**You Should Have Lied**

Maybe she would have noticed the signs if she had known to look for them. Why would she have looked for reasons to be suspicious? What was wrong with staying late at work for a few nights?

Was it wrong to trust the one you love? So many thoughts were running through her head.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I'm so-…I'm sorry, what did you say?" Her hands began to shake as she wrung them together.

Inuyasha looked down at the floor. "I slept with someone." He had just got home from work and decided to finally tell her. His briefcase was still in his hand and his fingers clenched around the handle.

Kagome's eyes widened as she slumped down on the couch. She stared at nothing for the longest.

He walked over to the couch and sat beside her Taking her hand in his, he tried to get her to look at him. "I'm sorry Kagome! It didn't mean anything, I swear." He looked at her for any reaction. "I don't even know why I did it…"

_It doesn't matter, that you had the courage to tell me_

Shaking her head and coming back to reality, Kagome yanked her hand out of his grasp. She scoffed and stood up. "That's the lamest excuse if I ever heard one."

_The easy way out was to free up your guilt, laid it on me_

To think, that she welcomed him home every night that he stayed late, thinking he was working so hard. Yeah, working hard on another woman.

"Can't we talk about this? She was just some girl! You know that I love you!" Inuyasha pleaded.

_What do I care? If it didn't really mean a thing, why'd you do it?_

"You sure have a funny way of showing it." Kagome glared at him. "I trusted you Inuyasha! Why? Why would you do this to me?"

_I'm standing here, looking at someone who doesn't know they blew it, yeah_

Brushing past him, she ran to their room and slammed the door, locking it.

Pacing back and forth, she clutched her head. Things would have been better if she had never known. They were so happy. They had a nice home, both had well paying jobs, and a great life together. They had even wanted to start trying for a baby.

_You should have lied, 'cuz your stupid mistake made my world crash down_

What had gone wrong? Did she drive him into the arms of another woman? Had she done something to make him mad? Why did he want to ruin their happy world?

_Now it's goodbye, no you can't take it back once the truth has come out of your mouth_

Opening the closet, she yanked out her suitcase and threw it on the bed. She went to her dresser and opened drawer after drawer and threw the clothes into the suitcase.

"Kagome! Open the door!" Inuyasha banged on the bedroom door. "Come on! Can't we talk about this?"

_So you tried to be honest, but honesty blew it this time_

Just the sound of his voice made her think of him with another woman. Hugging her arms around her body, Kagome fell to her knees and began to sob.

_You should have lied, you could have lied_

Did he really think that they could move past something like this just because he came clean? Did he think that since he messed up he really knew what their relationship meant now? He should have known before!

Rolling onto the floor, her sobs came harder and she found it hard to breathe.

_I don't get it, where was your conscious when you were with her?_

He didn't really care what she was going through. He was just tired of living with the guilt. Kagome slowly sat up and leaned her head against the side of the bed. She wiped her nose on her sleeve.

_Couldn't you hear it scream out?_

Standing up after having calmed down a bit, she zipped up her suitcase. Pulling it off the bed and walking to the door, she looked back at their bedroom.

_You should have lied, 'cuz your stupid mistake made my world crash down_

She couldn't even look at the room the same. How would she be able to look at him as if nothing happened?

_Now it's goodbye, no you can't take it back once the truth has come out of your mouth_

Opening the door, she found Inuyasha standing there with tears in his eyes. "Please, Kagome! Hear me out!" He pleaded again.

_So you tried to be honest but honesty blew it this time_

Shaking her head at him, she shoved past him and moved towards the front door.

_You should have lied_

Placing her hand on the knob, she stopped and tried to think of something to say that would hurt him and then maybe he might feel slightly just as crappy as she did. Sighing, Kagome opened the door, "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

_It doesn't matter that you had the courage to tell me_…

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

IK91: Short and sad.

iTunes had actually been playing this song a lot recently so ideas began to spin in my head. I wrote this in like ten minutes. Haha. I should actually be working on my other story, but I needed an itsy bitsy break.

The song is 'You Should Have Lied' by Stephanie McIntosh. I don't own it.


End file.
